


First Sight

by Darkgoddess1487



Series: Loki and Sigyn [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, F/M, First Meetings, Loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgoddess1487/pseuds/Darkgoddess1487
Summary: The first time Loki meets Sigyn





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of Sigyn (how I imagine she would be like if she was in the MUC)

A young girl ran through the many halls of the palace of Odin. Her raven hair was flowing behind her in wild mass of waves and curls. Her deep blue cats like eyes were trying to take in everything. She had barely seen six summers.  Her father, Iwaldi, wasn’t far behind her. His long sword hung at his hips.  His ever watchful eyes were locked on the mischievous young girl. He had many daughters.  But, Sigyn was the youngest thus far. Freya, Sigyn's mother, had just announced that she was with child again. He very much doubted that any babe to come could match his Sigyn.  She was already the black sheep of the family. Quite literally, being that all her siblings, and cousin and most everyone from Vanaheim had light color hair but not Sigyn.  Her hair was black as night.  She got that from her grandmother who also had black hair.   She had porcelain skin and her deep blue eyes made for a shockingly beautiful combination.  To him, she was extremely beautiful.  But every father said that about their daughters.

            “Sigyn, slow down child,” Iwaldi stated.

            “Sorry Papa,” Sigyn said.

            Sigyn turned and looked back to her father. Her delicate feminine features made her look so much like Vanaheim beauty.  Sigyn had so much joy in her eye. Iwaldi could not help but smile at his young daughter.

            “Papa looks at the gardens, they remind me of the gardens at Grandpa Njord place.” Sigyn said excitedly.

            “I know sweetheart,” Iwaldi said.

            Loki was walking through the gardens when he caught sight of a young beauty. She was about his age. She was maybe a summer younger than him.  What, caught his attention was her eyes they held so much power grace and mischief. He ducked behind a tall hedge to watch her. Her oval face with her delicate feminine nose and cheekbones made her look so young.  Her bow shaped lips were spread wide with a grin.  Her small nose had tiny wrinkles from her wide smile. A man that Loki recognized as Iwaldi, Freya husband, walked up and placed his hands on the young girl’s shoulders.

            “Come along Sigyn, Odin and Frigga wish to welcome us,” Iwaldi said.

            “Okay Papa,” Sigyn said.

            Loki stood there for a moment. He watched the young girl that Iwaldi called Sigyn walked off.  She had a mass of black hair.  He had met many of Freya daughters none of them had black hair. All had blonde hair like Thor’s.  But Sigyn called Iwaldi Papa.  He had seen young ladies of Asgard and never once had he saw a young lady as beautiful to him as Lady Sigyn. She had the same hair color as himself and that of Lady Sif, Thor friend who barely tolerated him.

            Thor came into the garden. He spotted Loki. He walked on and patted Loki on his back. Loki nearly fell over. He stood up straighter then turned to look at Thor.

            “Father wants us in the great hall,” Thor said.

            Thor and Loki ran off to the great hall.  They entered the hall. Loki spotted the young girl that caught his attention early today. She stood next to Iwaldi. Thor looked at her oddly. He was trying to figure her out.   Odin noticed his two sons entered the great hall. He waved them forward. They quickly walked up to the All-Father.

            “Thor, Loki meet, Lady Sigyn one of the princesses of Vanaheim, granddaughter of Njord, daughter of Freya, niece of Frey, sister of Hnossa, Idunn, Lofn, Nanna, and Sjofn.”

            Sigyn dropped in a curtsey. She bowed her head. Then when she looked up her blue eyes locked with Loki’s green eyes. She gave him grin.

            “My princes,” Sigyn said.


End file.
